The Adventures of Sugar Rush
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Everyone has stories, but for the sweet racers of Sugar Rush, Everyday is an adventure, Follow Vanellope and the rest of the Racers as they meet new friends and discover new things about their old friends. Rated K, May change to T later. Accepting OC's (Max 2 per person) and Story Suggestions.
1. Vanellope's Sleepover

**Author's Note- Here is " The Adventures of Sugar Rush". This will be a collaboration of short stories related to the Sugar Rush Racers and any OC's that are added. Each Chapter will be a separate story. If you have a suggestion for a Story, or if you have a OC you want to submit, Send me a PM. Max 2 OC's per person, their isnt a limit to OC's that will be in the story. Please note, not every story will have a OC in it. I will give credit to the people of the chosen OC's during the stories that they are present in. If you enjoyed this story, leave a review.**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **Vanellope's Sleepover**

One cool night in Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz and her friends Taffyta Muttonfudge and Candlehead are having a sleepover at the castle. They are all sitting on the floor in Vanellope's Bedroom, all dressed in comfortable night clothes

"What should we do next guys?" Vanellope asked her friends.

Taffyta and Candlehead look at each other.

"Do you have any ideas?" Candlehead asked Taffyta.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Taffyta suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Taffyta, you can start." Vanellope said.

"Okay, Vanellope. Truth or Dare?" Taffyta asked her.

"Dare."

Taffyta smiles as she thinks. "Okay, I dare you to do a handstand."

Vanellope gets up and does a handstand for about 10 seconds before returning to her spot.

"My Turn, Candlehead, Truth or Dare?" Vanellope asked her friend.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Candlehead blushes a bit. "Yes."

Taffyta and Vanellope smile.

"So Candles has a crush." Taffyta said.

"I guess so. The only question is who?" Vanellope wondered.

Candlehead blushed as she tried not to look them directly in the face.

"Candles, its your turn." Taffyta said.

"Okay, Taffyta, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you kissed anyone?"

Taffyta shook her head. "No, I havent kissed anyone."

Vanellope smiled a bit.

"Vanellope, Truth or Dare?" Taffyta asked her.

"Truth."

"Whats the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

"I, I kind of walked in on Rancis taking a shower."

Taffyta and Candlehead gasp.

"Did you see him naked?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope shook her head. "No, he was behind the shower curtain, its my turn."

"Okay, Go ahead Vanellope." Taffyta said.

"Taffyta, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Candlehead."

Both of them blush like mad.

"You want us to what?" Candlehead asked.

"Dont go like you didnt hear me." Vanellope said.

Taffyta and Candlehead look at each other, blushing even more now.

Vanellope giggles a bit. "Come on guys, its just a kiss."

They look at each other.

"The faster you do it, the faster its over."

Taffyta and Candlehead scoot closer to each other then kiss each other on the lips.

Vanellope looks at them shocked. "Guys, you didnt need to kiss on the lips you know."

Taffyta and Candlehead look away blushing madly.

"Im going to go get a drink, be right back." Candlehead said as she quickly went to the bathroom.

"Taffyta, is there something you want to tell me?" Vanellope said as she looked at her blushing friend.

"I, I kind of have a crush on Candlehead." Taffyta said.

Vanellope's face brightens up. "Really? I didnt know."

Taffyta quickly turns and looks at Vanellope."I don't have the confidence to tell her though."

"Why not? I think she has a crush on you too." Vanellope reassured her.

"What makes you think that?" Taffyta asked.

"She was blushing just as bad as you were."

Taffyta thought on that for a moment.

"You should ask her." Vanellope suggested. "You never know."

Taffyta nodded. Vanellope took her spot back as Candlehead reentered the room and sat back in her spot next to Taffyta. Vanellope got up from her spot.

"I need to do something, I will be back soon." Vanellope said as she left the room, closing the door behind her leaving Taffyta alone with her crush. For a few minutes, neither of them said a word.

Taffyta finally desided to break the silence. "So. Are you having fun Candles?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Candlehead asked.

"Its okay."

After another minute of silence, Taffyta spoke up again. "Candles, can I ask you something?"

Candlehead turned to face Taffyta, a bit nervous. "Sure."

Taffyta turned to face her. She looked right into Candlehead's eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Well, we have been friends for years." Candlehead answered.

Taffyta shook her head. "Thats not what I ment, Do you like like me?"

Candlehead tensed up at the question. "Like, Like like?"

Taffyta nodded as they slowly started to inch their way closer to each other.

Candlehead whispered "Yes." as they came mere inches away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes with a strong look of lust. They both closed the gap and locked lips, bringing their hands up to the other's head as they made out.

They made out for several minutes, savoring every second of their kiss as they held each other before they broke for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow" They said as they held each other's hands.

Vanellope walked in, Taffyta and Candlehead quickly separated their hands and scooted apart. Vanellope looks at them with a smile.

"Taffyta, Candlehead, what happened?"

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Vanellope sat down in her spot as she looked between Candlehead and Taffyta, both of whom were blushing red. She smiled.

"Lets continue the game, Who was next?"

They continued to play Truth or Dare into the late night hours, Taffyta and Candlehead's hearts both fluttered with happiness as they knew that they loved each other.


	2. The Broken Pumpkin

**Author's Note; Sorry about the long writers hiatus, ive been dealing with life and found it hard to find time to write, i will continue to post stories as much as possible. I am about ready to post another story so keep your eyes open. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph or any characters here. Special Thanks to W.R. Winters for the idea.  
**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **The Broken Pumpkin**

Gloyd Orangeboar crosses the finish line and brings his kart to a stop. Rancis, Vanellope and Taffyta had finished before he did. He stares at Taffyta as she congratulates Vanellope on another win. Rancis walks up beside him.

"What are you staring at Gloyd?" Rancis said, starling Gloyd.

"Oh, Nothing." Gloyd replies as he continues to look at Taffyta.

Rancis follows Gloyd's eye sight and notices that he is staring at Taffyta.

"Gloyd, why are you eyeing Taffyta?" Rancis asked his friend.

Before Gloyd can reply, Candlehead drives up and stops near the group, Taffyta walked up to her as she got out of her kart.

"Hey Candles." Taffyta said as they walked closer to each other.

"Hey Taffy." Candlehead replied.

Candlehead and Taffyta gave each other a kiss and hug. Gloyd and Rancis look at the scene in shock. A tear falls from Gloyd's face.

"Candlehead and Taffyta? Who would have known." Rancis said without even looking at Gloyd.

Gloyd couldnt believe his eyes as he watched Taffyta and Candlehead hold each other.

"Well at least they are happy together." Rancis said.

Gloyd ran to his kart and drove off in a hurry, getting everyone's attention. Rancis, Vanellope, Candlehead and Taffyta watch as Gloyd drove away quickly.

Taffyta spoke up first. "What happened?"

"Im not sure Taffyta, he seemed just fine during the race." Vanellope said.

"Vanellope, you should go talk to him." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope nods and jumps in her kart and follows him back to his house.

Gloyd reaches his home and runs inside while tears fall from his face. He closes the door behind him and lays on the couch, crying his heart out. Vanellope drives up and parks next to Gloyd's kart. She walks up to the door and knocks on the door.

"Gloyd? You there?" Vanellope asked.

She puts her ear up to the door and hears Gloyd crying inside. She opens the door and looks inside. Vanellope sees Gloyd face down on the couch, crying.

"Gloyd?" she asks again.

Gloyd looks up at Vanellope, his eyes red. Vanellope walks over to him.

"Gloyd, why are you crying?" she asks.

"Taffyta." Gloyd says while he sobs.

Vanellope realizes that Gloyd was crying over the fact that Taffyta was with Candlehead. She wrapped her arms around him and he jumped onto her, crying into her shoulder.

"I didnt realize you had a crush on her Gloyd, im sorry." Vanellope said as she comforted her friend.

"Its, Its fine V-Vanellope. Thank you." Gloyd replied between sobs.

Vanellope continued to hold him close to her as he cried into her shoulder.

"What am I going to do now Vanellope?" Gloyd asked.

"Gloyd, Im sure you can find someone out there." She said hopefully.

Gloyd lifted his head and looked at Vanellope, his eyes still red.

"Vanellope, all ive been doing is trying to impress Taffyta, thats why I prank so much, its the only way I know to get her attention." he tells her.

Vanellope looks at Gloyd, a bit surprised that he is telling her all this.

"I tried everything I know, and it still didnt work, now its too late." Gloyd says before he starts crying again."

Vanellope pulls him into another hug and pats his back.

"How about I take you to Tappers for a drink?" she suggested.

Gloyd lifts himself back up and nods, a small smile on his face.

"That would be nice." he says.

Gloyd pulls himself together and they walk out the door, Vanellope's arm around her friend.


	3. Love-Struck Chocolate

**Author's Note- Sorry about the inconsistency in uploads, life has gotten busy but i will still find time to write, The Next story after this one will introduce all current accepted OC's from the community, If you have OC's you want to submit to the story (Max 2 OC's per person) Send me a message, if they arent introduced in the next story or if you send me them after the next story, i will find ways to get them in. I will still be working on my current Crossover story "Sugar Isles" when i can find time, I am currently in the process of designing another Crossover story which hasnt been named yet. (Not WIR this time) Message me for details. Anyway, on with the story. Disclamer; I dont own WIR or any of the characters in this story.**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **Love-Struck Chocolate**

No one could believe it, yet everyone wanted it. An upgrade.

After the increased popularity of Sugar Rush, it was decided to give the game an upgrade to further please the players, but little did they know, the players weren't the only ones looking forward to an upgrade.

Inside Sugar Rush, Vanellope walked through the castle accompanied by her assistant, Sour Bill as they prepared for the party she was hosting to celebrate the upgrade.

"Things are coming along smoothly I see." Vanellope said to her assistant.

"Decorations are being put up, Food is being prepped and all the invites have been sent out." Sour Bill explained.

"Good, Go and continue to oversee the final preparations." Vanellope replied.

Sour Bill nodded before running off, leaving Vanellope to her own thoughts as she walked through her bedroom and onto her balcony overlooking the game. She lent on the railing as she looked across the sugary horizon, lost in thought.

Vanellope began to think of the party again and about how she didn't have anyone to go with, sure she had her friends, but none of them were going with her. She sighs as she walks back into her bedroom and lays on her bed.

"Its too bad I don't have anyone to go to the party with." Vanellope said out loud closing her eyes and taking a short nap.

Across the game, Rancis was at his chocolate themed home along with Gloyd and Swizzle as they prepared for the party. Rancis was looking himself over as Gloyd and Swizzle chatted in the living room.

"This party is going to be so much fun." Gloyd said.

"Now Gloyd, Dont pull anything too major, this is the last party we are having before the upgrade, you wouldnt want to mess that up would you?" Swizzle asked him.

"Dont Worry, im not planning anything too over the top for this party." Gloyd reassured his friend.

"Good." Swizzle replied.

Rancis looked out his bathroom window and saw the castle, He was debating with himself whether or not to ask her to be his date. As he looked out the window in a gaze, Swizzle and Gloyd walked up and stood in the open bathroom door.

"Something on your mind Rancis?" Swizzle asked.

Rancis continued to look at the castle.

"No. Nothing." Rancis replied.

Swizzle and Gloyd remained at the door, unconvinced.

"Doubt it." Gloyd said.

Rancis sighs.

"Really Rancis, whats on your mind?" Swizzle asks again.

Rancis turns around to face them.

"I want to ask Vanellope to be my date to the party." he admits.

Swizzle and Gloyd smile.

"About time you grew the gum drops to ask her out." Gloyd jokes.

Rancis looks down at the floor. "Yeah."

"Well we had better go and get ready ourselves." Swizzle says.

Rancis nods as they leave. After the front door closes, he turns back and looks out at the castle.

"How am I going to ask you Vanellope?" Rancis wonders.

Rancis turns his attention to his outfit, making sure it is ready. As he is dusting his jacket he looks back up at the castle with a smile.

"I got it!" he exclaims as he grabs his hat and keys while he runs out the door.

 **10 Minutes later.**

Vanellope awoke from her nap from the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She rose from her bed and walked over to the door, on the other side was Sour Bill.

"Yes Sour Bill?" She asked him sleeply.

"You have a visitor, He is at the castle doors." Sour Bill answered.

"I will be down in a few minutes." She replies as she closes the door.

Vanellope starts hunting down clothes and puts them on while thinking about who is wanting to see her this close to the party. As she finished getting her outfit, she walks out her bedroom door and down towards the castle doors.

Vanellope reaches the castle doors and opens them, what she sees next took her off guard, Rancis stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey Rancis." She says.

"Hey Vanellope." he replies, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

"Something on your mind?" Vanellope asks him.

Rancis nods. "I just had a question to ask."

Vanellope's heart skipped a beat, but she did a good job in hiding her shock behind her smile. "What did you want to ask me?

Rancis was very nervous about asking Vanellope out, worried she would say no, but he knew that if he didnt ask her, he wouldnt even know the answer. He lightly bit his lower lip. "I-I was wondering if you would like to go to the party together."

Vanellope smiled. "I'd love to."

Rancis smiled as he looked at her. "Really?"

Vanellope nodded. "The party isnt for another few hours, how about you come back a bit before it starts."

"That works." Rancis said.

"Great, see you then." Vanellope said as she closed the door.

Rancis couldnt help but smile as he returned to his kart.

 **10 Minutes before the party**

Rancis drove back up to the castle, fully dressed and ready for the party. As he arrived at the castle, none of the other racers had arrived for the party yet and the castle staff were making last minute adjustments and members of security stood at their post at the castle door, waiting for guests to arrive.

Rancis walked up to the guards.

"Im sorry sir, the party doesnt start for another ten minutes." the first guard said.

"The President requested me here before hand." Rancis told them.

"Name?" asked the second guard.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter." He answered.

"Yep, Your clear, go on in." the second guard said as they opened the door, letting Rancis inside.

Rancis walked through the decorated castle, looking for Vanellope. Sour Bill noticed him and approached him.

"Mr Fluggerbutter?" Sour Bill asked.

Rancis turned and faced him. "Yes?"

"Follow me." He said before walking off up the stairs, Rancis following.

After passing several different rooms, Rancis was led to a set of Double doors. He stood behind Sour Bill as he knocked on the door.

Vanellope was doing last minute checks on her outfit when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Yes?" she said.

"Mr Fluggerbutter has arrived by your request." Sour Bill said as he stepped to the side.

"Hi Vanellope." Rancis said with a smile.

"Hey Rancis." Vanellope said as she let him into her room.

Rancis looked around at Vanellope's room as she closed the door.

"You looking forward to the party Rancis?" Vanellope asked, smiling at him.

Rancis turned to face her, also smiling. "You know it."

Vanellope looked over his outfit of choice with a smile.

"You look really nice you know." she said.

Rancis blushed.

"Yeah, you look good too Vanellope." he replied.

"Oh, your just saying that." She said, amused.

"I mean it." he said.

Vanellope looked at her shoes, her face blushed.

"We should get downstairs, im sure the party is about to start." she said as she looked back up at him.

"After you Vanellope." Rancis said as he let her through.

Vanellope giggled and stepped up to him. "Your such a gentleman Rancis."

Rancis smiled warmly as he held out his arm. "Would you like me to escort you downstairs?"

Vanellope blushed with a smile as she hooked her arm to his. "I would love it."

Rancis smiled as they walked out of her room and toward the party.

In the main hall, where the party is set up, the majority of the racers have showed up and are waiting for the party to start. Taffyta is talking to Swizzle over at the drink table.

"What are we waiting for?" Taffyta asked.

"Vanellope, she is the host after all." Swizzle answered.

"True, but not even I take this long to get ready, what is taking her?" Taffyta asked.

"Thats why."

Taffyta and Swizzle turn to face Jubileena who is looking at the stairs. They also look and see Vanellope walking down the stairs, with Rancis escorting her.

"Is Rancis escorting Vanellope?" Taffyta asks in shock.

Swizzle smiles "Yep, he asked her to be his date for the party."

Taffyta giggled. "About time too, He has had a thing for Vanellope ever sense the reset."

Rancis walks Vanellope to the front of the crowd, She climbs up on a table and faces the crowd.

"Well guys, the moment we have been waiting for is here. The upgrade is tonight. I dont know what exactly will happen after the upgrade, but whatever happens, we will get through it together. Before we get started I wanted to say thank you to everyone of you, ever sense the reset, you have all been good friends to me and I appreciate everything you guys have done."

The crowd off racers smile and applaud her for her speech. Vanellope smiles as she looks out at all of her friends.

"Lets get this party started!" Vanellope said as she got down off the table. All the Racers began to cheer as the DJ started playing music.

Several hours later, Everyone collapsed as a bright white light enveloped the entire game.


	4. The Newcomers

**Author's Note; Here is the 4th Story of Adventures. This is where the fun begins. This is the Upgrade Chapter where most submitted OC's are introduce. If you submitted an OC and dont see it listed, send me a PM. More OC's can and will be added in as the stories continue on. I will be listening for your input as a community, send in your OC's and your ideas for stories. I cant wait to hear from you guys. Enjoy. Disclamer I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, any of their characters or any OC's you see in this story (Besides my OC Cinndon)**

 **OC List and their creators for this chapter.**

 **-Presley Peppermint (Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer)**

 **-Felicity Fruitloop** **(Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer)**

 **-Mable Sticky-Tree (girlpandagreenlime)**

 **-Allie Hazelwal** **(girlpandagreenlime)**

 **-Damon Dumstruck (W.R. Winters)**

 **-Soura Tartachew (W.R. Winters)**

 **-Jake Dewey (Countryboy93)**

 **-Alden Monde (I'm Reader-anon)**

 **Note on Guest OC's; If you suggest an OC as a guest, they will go into a pool, If i need another character for something, i will pull from the pool, if you would like a better chance for me to use a guest OC, make an account, then PM me the details and i will add them to the main line of OC's**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **The Newcomers**

Vanellope woke up on the floor of the castle, her head pounding with a major headache. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ugg. What a night." she said as she got her bearings.

She looked around and noticed her fellow racers spread out across the floor, all unconscious. She looked at each one of them closer and noticed that they all looked much older, they all appeared much taller, the guys had more broad shoulders, the other girls had a variety of nice slim figures, All from the upgrade.

She looked down at herself, She had longer legs and a more defined core, her breasts were more defined. She smiled at herself with a satisfying laugh.

"The Upgrade has had some nice effects on us." she stated before noticing Rancis on the floor next to her. She decided to get him up too. "Rancis, wake up."

Rancis woke up with a moan. "Just a few more minutes Nelly." Vanellope sighed before shaking him again. "Now Fluggerbutter." Rancis moaned again as he tried to roll over onto his back before sitting up.

Vanellope looked at him impressed. "You look good Flugs." Rancis turned to face her and blinked a few times to clear his vision, then his jaw dropped. "Wow Nelly, you look good too." Rancis gave himself a look before turning his attention to the rest of his friends, whom remain scattered across the castle floor.

"We should get them up." Rancis suggested as Vanellope helped him to his feet. "I like that idea Flugs, lets get started." Vanellope agreed as they started waking everyone up. As they got their friends awake, they all began to compliment each other on their new looks.

Vanellope walked up to the last racer that remained asleep and lightly shook her. "Taffyta, wake up." Taffyta stirred a bit with a groan. "Not yet." she replied before rolling over. Vanellope sighed and shook her again. "Come on Taffyta, get up."

Taffyta grunted and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What is it Vanellope?" she said tiredly. "Taffy, look at our upgrade and what it did." Vanellope replied as Taffyta yawned. She blinked a few time and turned to face Vanellope, letting her eyes adjust. "Oh my Vanellope, You look great." she said shocked.

"Have you seen yourself yet Taffyta?" Vanellope replied. Taffyta looked down at herself and smiled. "I have now, This upgrade is great!" Rancis and Candlehead walked over as Vanellope helped Taffyta to her feet. "What should we do now guys?" Taffyta asked her friends.

Vanellope looked around at her other friends whom were all gathering up their stuff and helping clean up. "Lets help clean up the party, then we can figure out what else has been added in." she suggested, getting a nod from the rest of the group as they joined the rest of the racers that were cleaning up.

Later, after the party was cleaned up, everyone besides Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta and Candlehead had left the castle to go home and relax. Candlehead and Vanellope flopped down on the couch as Taffyta and Rancis stood nearby.

"That wasnt too bad." Candlehead said as she relaxed on the couch, Vanellope nodded as she took a drink of water. "At least we were all working on it together, Thats what made it easy."

"What should we do now?" Rancis asked the group.

Vanellope leaned back on the couch, in thought. "We could go down to the track and prepare for today's races." The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do need to get ready, no doubt that our karts also go upgraded." Taffyta added in.

Vanellope stood up, Candlehead followed suit. "Lets get going then." Vanellope said as she moved the group of racers out the large castle doors and down to the track.

"Can you believe this?" Vanellope said as their group walked down toward the track. "I know Vanellope, we look amazing!" Taffyta answered.

"Im just wondering what else was changed." Rancis added as they crossed the bridge near the finish line. "I know Flugs, im excited about it too." Vanellope replied as they started to circle around the grandstands. What they saw next shocked them to the core.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Taffyta asked her friends as they stood in shock.

"Yeah, I see it." Vanellope said.

In front of the group on the track, lies nine bodies, each one with its own kart. Vanellope glitched over to the nearest person, whom was face down in the dirt, she could tell quickly that it was a guy. He wore red pants that had a sparkling stripe of light brown down the sides and also had a short cape that was the same color as his pants stripes.

"Are you okay?" Vanellope asked as she tried to wake him. He grunted as he started to sit up. " Oh, my head." He said as he rubbed his head. Vanellope knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, as she got a better look at him. He wore a red T-shirt under the cape he had. His eyes sparkled with the same color as his cape and his light brown hair that had the distinct scent of Cinnamon.

"Thank you miss." he said as he looked at her. "I didnt get your name thought." Vanellope smiled and held out her hand. "President Vanellope Von Schweetz, just call me Vanellope." she said as he shook her hand. "Cinndon Sodagard, its a pleasure Miss Von Schweetz." Vanellope blushed as she helped him to his feet.

Cinndon got a look around and saw the other people that lay on the ground around him. "Oh Mod, what happened here?" Vanellope looked around as her friends tried to wake up the others. "To be honest with you Cinndon, we are still trying to figure that one out." she said as she walked over to Rancis, who was trying to wake up a bronze haired girl.

"How is this one doing Rancis?" Vanellope asked as she walked over with Cinndon, just behind her. "I don't think so." Rancis said as the girl in front of him started to wake up and sit up. She wore a dark red unzipped jacket with a forest green top with a picture of a leafy tree on the front. Her pants held the color off pure milk chocolate, a nice shade of dark brown. Her shoes had the same color as her pants and were covered with yellow and orange maple leaves. She carried the scent of maple syrup.

"Ugg, what happened?" she said as she sat up, with Rancis's help. "Are you okay miss?" Vanellope asked her. The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so." She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Sugar Rush." Vanellope answered. "Could we get your name?"

"Mable, Mable Sticky-Tree. But you can call me Leaf." she said as Rancis helped her to her feet. "Its nice to meet you Leaf, Im Vanellope." Vanellope replied.

"Nice to meet you Vanellope." Mable said as she gave her a hug. "Thank you Leaf." Vanellope replied. Rancis walks over to help another girl nearby as Taffyta walks up with two more characters.

One of them had nice and long white hair with red stripes that smelled like peppermint. She wore a red and white striped jacket over a red and green striped dress that matched her leggings that stretched down to her black dress shoes. She had a peppermint beret on her head.

The other had long, very colorful hair which was dotted with Fruit Loops. She wore a dark purple jacket over a multicolored striped shirt. The skirt she wore matched her jacket. She had a pair of striped, multicolored leggings that stretched down to her dark purple shoes.

"Whom do we have here?" Vanellope wonders. Taffyta smiles. "This is Presley Peppermint, and Felicity Fruitloop." Vanellope walks up and shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you two, Im Vanellope Von Schweetz." she introduced. Felicity shakes Vanellope's hand quickly.

"A pleasure, Vanellope." Felicity said, smiling as she shook her hand. Presley nervously shook her hand. "Nice meeting you Vanellope." Vanellope smiled warmly, as she could tell that Presley was nervous and shy.

Presley, Felicity and Taffyta walked over and joined Cinndon and Mable as Vanellope walked up to Rancis. "How is this one?" she asked him. Rancis looked up as the girl that lay on the ground started to ster. "Just like all the others so far." he answered as he turned back toward the girl on the ground.

She had straight black hair that reached down to her shoulders and covered her left eye, her green almond undershirt stood out against her black leather jacket that lead down to her dark brown skirt.

She grunted and groaned as she started to pick herself up off the ground. "Are you okay?" Rancis asked as he offered his hand to help her up. She smiled warmly as she took his hand. "Yes, thank you." she replied.

"What is your name miss?" Vanellope asked as she got to her feet. "Allie Hazelwal, What about yours?" she said as she held out her hand. "Vanellope." Vanellope answered as she shook her hand. "A pleasure."

Vanellope looked around at the new characters that stand around her and smiled, not only did the upgrade improve themselves, but it also brought new faces into the mix.

Candlehead approached with 2 more characters following her, one boy and one girl.

The boy had pure white hair with raspberry blue tips, the same shade as his eyes,.A pair of white racing goggles with dark blue lenses sits on his head. His blue and white jacket lay over a camouflage shirt of the same colors. His pants retained the same pattern and stretched it down to his white combat boots.

The girl had bright yellow hair, that was wrapped up in a ponytail. Her purple eyes stand out against her bright, pale skin. She wore a bright red jacket that mostly covered up her yellow shirt. Her skirt held a lighter shade of purple then her eyes. She wore the skirt over a pair of bright green tights and black shoes.

"More new racers, how great." Vanellope cheerfully stated as she walked up to greet them. "Im Vanellope." The boy and girl took turns shaking her hand, The girl looked a bit on edge however. "I am Damon, Damon Dumstruck." he said as he plucked a dum dum sucker in his mouth. "Nice to meet you Damon." Vanellope replied before turning her attention to the other racer. "Soura Tartachew." she said in a slightly defensive manner. Vanellope smiled and nodded her head once.

Rancis and Candlehead round up the last two characters and bring them over to Vanellope. Both of them are boys.

One of them looks very similar to Rancis, accept with shorter hair that has a darker shade, his skin also has a slightly darker tone. He wore a dark brown cowboy hat with the Mountain Dew logo on it. His double toned green jacket covered his tan undershirt. His light green pants stretch down to his brown cowboy boots.

The other one had shaggy dark brown hair that slightly covers his left eye. He wore a white polo shirt with a white tie and a black undershirt. He wore a pair of dark brown fingerless gloves with almonds on the knuckles and a black fedora on his head. His black pants had a chocolate brown edge and were held up with an almond belt, they stretched down to his dark brown shoes.

Vanellope shook each of their hands. "Nice too meet the two of you, could I get your names?" she asked them. The both nodded with a smile. "Im Jake, Jake Dewey, and its a pleasure to meet you." he replied with a deep country accent. "Alden Monde. And im pleasured to make your acquaintance" Alden said with a tip of his fedora.

The others walked over and joined Vanellope. As they introduced themselves to each other, Vanellope looked around at each of them and smiled. She saw a great group of new friends and wondered about the adventures they would have together. Then she looked out to the horizon, and wondered about what else was added into the game.

 **Afternote- If your OC had a power that would effect others, i over looked it for this chapter.**


	5. Unclad Candle

**Author's Note; Im not dead yet. I know i should be updating these at least a bit sooner but i do what i can. Be forewarned, this story has some suggestive themes in it, but nothing over the top. Just a heads up. Special thanks to for the idea behind this story. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any of its characters. Enjoy.**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **Unclad Candle**

Taffyta Muttonfudge cradles Candlehead as they lay together in Taffyta's bedroom. Taffyta strokes Candlehead's hair as the television ran on the wall.

"Your hair is so soft Candles." Taffyta said.

Candlehead turned over and pecked her on the lips. "So are your lips."

Taffyta blushed at the compliment and the kiss. She sits up on the bed, looking over Candlehead with a smile. "Your so beautiful, you know."

Candlehead smiles and crawls over to her, making her way up to Taffyta's face, then proceeds to start making out with her for a few minutes, both girls wrapping their arms around each other. After a bit, they broke for air.

They both gazed into each others eyes, mesmerized by each others beauty.

"Your so beautiful." Taffyta complimented.

Candlehead blushed with a smile. "So are you."

The TV began to play a commercial that got both of their attention.

"Think you have the skills to be a nude model? Come and find out today at the University of Sugar Rush Life Models department! First Place will be awarded 2000 Coins as well as a spot on the team!"

Taffyta smiles. "You know Candles, I would bet that you could win that competition."

Candlehead blushes. "Aw Taffy, your just saying that."

"Why dont you give it a go?" Taffyta asks her.

"I dont think I could win something like that, im not pretty enough." Candlehead says as she lowers her head.

Taffyta lifts her head back up. "Candles, you are very beautiful. I know you could blow anyone else away in that competition."

Candlehead blushes a deep red "You really think I could win Taffy?"

Taffyta kisses her. "Yes I do."

Candlehead smiles. "Would you come with me to the sign ups?"

Taffyta smiles and nods. "Of course I will Candles."

Candlehead smiles as they both get dressed and head out.

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **The University of Sugar Rush**

Candlehead stands in line for the sign ups with Taffyta next to her. 2 more people stood in front of her, Sticky Wipplesnit and Minty Zaki.

"Good luck Sis." Sticky said to Minty as she finished signing up and made her way to the back room.

"You really think I can do this Taffy?" Candlehead asks nervously.

Taffyta smiles and nods as Sticky finished signing up. "You will do just fine Candles."

Candlehead smiles and blushes as Taffyta kisses her cheek. She walks up to the table, where Jubileena, one of the judges, sat.

"Hey Candlehead. You here for the competition?" she asked.

Candlehead nodded. "You bet! Where do I sign?"

Jubileena pushed the sign up sheet toward her and gave her a pin to sign it with. Taffyta stood next to Candles as she signed up.

"Are you competing too Taffyta?" Jubi asked.

Taffyta shook her head no. "Sorry, this isnt my cup of tea."

"Thats understandable." Jubi replied as Candlehead finished signing up. "There we go, your all set Candlehead, just head to that back room and change into robes."

Candlehead smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Taffyta got a kiss in before she went back. "Good luck Candles."

Candlehead blushed and smiled as she walked back to the back room. She looked around and noticed that Sticky was finishing getting changed herself behind a privacy wall.

Sticky looked up when she noticed someone entering the room. "Oh, Hey Candlehead."

Candlehead grabbed a robe from the nearby rack. "Hey Sticky, how are you?"

"Im doing okay, im a bit nervous though." Sticky admitted.

Candlehead stepped behind another privacy wall and began to undress herself. "I know what you mean Sticky."

Sticky finished changing and emerged from her privacy wall. "What about you?"

"Im a bit nervous too, Taffyta gave me the confidence to sign up." Candlehead stated as she started removing her underwear.

Sticky carried her clothes over to a bin, then marked it with her name on a slip of paper. "That is nice of her."

Candlehead folded the last of her clothes as she removed them before putting on the robe. "What about you?"

Sticky looked over. "Well mostly im here for the top prize, but getting a job would be interesting to say the least."

"I hear you on that one." Candlehead said as she carried her clothes over to another bin.

"Well, good luck out there Candles." Sticky said as she left the room.

Candlehead used this time to get a look on the competition while she wrote her name. She noticed Minty's and Sticky's bins next to hers, down the row a bit was bins labeled by Snowanna Rainbeau and Torvald Batterbutter.

"Some stiff competition I have." Candlehead said as she made her way out of the room.

 **1 Hour Later.**

Taffyta sat with Candlehead as the entire group waited for the results. Soon, the three judges emerged from the main room, Jubi along with Vanellope and Adorabeezle were the judges for this contest.

"Very nice contest ladies." Vanellope began. "It was a very tight choice."

Adorabeezle nodded in agreement. "A very difficult choice indeed."

Jubileena spoke up. "But we have chosen our winner, Vanellope?"

Vanellope smiled as she took a step forward. "The winner is..."

All the girls were on the edge of their seats.

"...Candlehead!" Vanellope finally finished.

Candlehead smiled brightly as the rest of the competitors applauded her. "I Won?"

Taffyta kissed her cheek. "That you did Candles, you won."

Adora handed her the prize coins. "Congrats, and your letter for that position here at the University will be sent in the mail soon, we hope to see you here again."

Candlehead smiled brightly, proud that she had won.


	6. The Christmas Confession

**Author's Note- Sorry about the inconsitancy of my updates, im starting to get back into the swing of things here so im hoping to get more stories updated. Here is a special Christmas story for you all to enjoy. Consider it a gift from me to all of you. Thanks for being faithful in me. Enjoy this story and keep an eye out for the next one. Enjoy. As always i don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **The Christmas Confession**

Cinndon finished hanging his Christmas decorations on his walls before he stood back and looked around at his decorated house, admiring it all with a smile. Christmas had come for the denizens of Sugar Rush. Everyone was eagerly looking forward to this day, Many of the other racers had plans for the special day.

Aside from Cinndon that is.

It really didn't bother him that much that he had no plans for the day, he figured he would just work on his music, as he did enjoy playing guitar. As he continued to look around at his decorated house, the smell of cinnamon drifting through the air, he never expected to hear what he would hear next.

A knock at the front door.

Cinndon confusingly looked over at the door, wondering who would be knocking on his door on a day such as this. He walked over and opened up the door. To his surprise, he found that Sticky Wipplesnit was standing there.

"Hey Sticky, What brings you over here on Christmas?" Cinndon asked her.

Sticky rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Oh, I heard that you were over here and I wanted to see how you were doing."

The truth being, Sticky came over for another reason.

 **30 Minutes Earlier**

Sticky, along with her sisters Torvald Batterbutter and Minty Zaki were over at their home, discussing the holiday season. Minty had put up a good amount of Christmas decor for the holiday and Torvald was baking some great holiday treats.

But Sticky had something else on her mind.

Ever sense the upgrade, she just couldn't get that cinnamon themed racer out of her head. She thought of him almost constantly. When she saw him down at the track, her heart would skip a beat and she would look away quickly, as if she would be petrified at his gaze.

It was quite obvious to Minty and Torvald that she was lost in her own little world as Minty had lightly shook her sister's shoulder, forcing her back to reality.

"Sticky, you seem a bit lost." Minty expressed concernedly

"Lost?" Sticky asked.

"You haven't had any input with the discussion." Torvald said.

"And you have been starring off into space for a little while." Minty added.

Sticky lowered her head from the eyes of her two sisters. "I'm sorry."

Minty tilted her head back up before sitting next to her. "Is something bothering you?"

Sticky shook her head. "No, nothing."

Torvald jumped over and landed next to Sticky. "Sticky, you know we are here for you."

Sticky looked over at Torvald and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Then what is on your mind?" Minty asked. "Something must be bothering you if your this spaced out."

Sticky nervously rubbed her leg. She hadn't told her sisters about her crush, she didn't know how they would react. "Its nothing."

Minty and Torvald looked at each other, then back to Sticky. Obviously not bought. "Sticky, we are smarter then you think." Minty said.

"Just tell us what is on your mind." Torvald added. "We wont make fun of you about it."

Sticky looked at them both. "Promise?"

They both smiled back at Sticky. "Promise."

Sticky took a breath and bit her lip, she figured it would be better to tell them both about it sooner rather then later.

"Okay. The truth is that I, I have a crush." She confessed.

Minty and Torvald looked at each other and smiled. "So our sister has a crush?" Torvald said.

"Who is it?" Minty asked.

Sticky shrunk down a bit. "Its one of the new guys, Cinndon."

Minty and Torvald smiled at each other again then back to Sticky.

"He is a cute one." Torvald said.

"Have you asked him out yet Sticky?" Minty asked.

Sticky looked down and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that he will reject me."

Torvald lifted her head back up. "Girl, you cant let fear run your life. If you don't ask him, you will spend the rest of your programmed life wondering what he would have said."

Minty nodded in agreement. "Torvald is right, you should go and ask him."

Sticky shook her head, still looking at the floor. "I'm sure he has plans, its Christmas for Mod's sake."

"Last I heard, he didn't." Torvald replied.

Sticky's ears perked up as she lifted her head to look at Torvald.

"Several people had said that he isn't spending Christmas with anyone." Torvald added.

Minty put her hand on Sticky's shoulder, causing her to look over. "This is an opportune time to ask him."

Sticky started to shake her head nervously. "Oh no, no no no."

"Come on Sticky." Minty said. "He has no plans and no one will be with him."

"The worst think he can do is say no." Torvald added.

Sticky sighed. "I guess your right."

Minty patted her shoulder. "Of course we are, now you get over there."

Sticky smiled slightly and nodded as she grabbed her coat.

 **Presently.**

Cinndon looked at Sticky confused. A part of him thought she was hiding something, another was wondering why she was even here. 'Doesn't she have plans?' he thought to himself. He figured that those answers would come in time and just desired to roll with it.

"Im doing fine Sticky. Would you like to come in? It is a bit cold out here." he said with a smile.

Sticky's heart skipped a beat when he invited her inside. "S-Sure."

Cinndon stepped aside and let her inside before closing the door behind her. Sticky looked around at the décor as he walked over toward his kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink? Some hot cocoa perhaps?" he offered.

Sticky smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Your welcome to sit down." he said before sliding into the kitchen.

Sticky hung her coat up before sitting on the couch. She looked calm, however her mind was running at the speed of light as question after question popped into her head. 'What do I ask?' 'What will he say?' 'Should I even be here?' 'Will he like me?'. Her train of thought was interrupted as Cinndon returned to the room, holding two cups of hot cocoa, handing one over to Sticky.

"Here you go Sticky." He said.

Sticky accepted the drink with a smile. "Thank you."

Cinndon took a seat next to her, but not before noticing that she was slightly trembling as her cup shook in her hands. What has her shaking so much? He took a drink.

"Are you okay Sticky? You seem a bit shaky there." he asked her.

Sticky silently cursed at herself for shaking nervously. "I'm cold." she lied.

Cinndon smiled as he sat his cup down before getting up from the couch. He retrieved a blanket from a nearby chair then proceeded to wrap it around her. Sticky smiled and slightly blushed as his hand lightly grazes against her arm while he is wrapping the blanket around her.

Cinndon sat down next to her again. "How is that?"

Sticky took another sip of her drink. "Very nice. Thank you."

Cinndon observed as she continued to focus on her drink, he noticed that her cheeks were blushing red and she had a noticeable smile on her face.

And he could tell that she was trying to hid it.

Sticky tried to keep herself calm, but she just knew that Cinndon was looking straight at her, which caused her to shake even more nervously. She cursed herself again when he took notice of her shaking again.

"Your still shaking, are you okay?" he asked.

Sticky didn't know how to answer that, she wanted to ask him so badly, but worried even more about his answer. Every second that passed, her anxiety grew. Here she was, sitting in Cinndon's home, on Christmas, nervous to ask him out, shaking with anticipation.

And he was watching her.

Cinndon was worried, she was shaking even more now, even with the blanket around her. He didn't know why either. It didn't seem that cold in his house to begin with. "Sticky?"

Sticky closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down before she put her drink on the table in front of her. She decided it was now or never, because if she left here with out asking, she knew she would never hear the end of it.

She exhaled. "Cinndon, there is something I just need to get off my chest."

He continued to watch her. "You can tell me, I will listen."

She bit her lip as she looked over at him, her eyes catching his gaze. She tried to piece together her question, but it just melted away, leaving her mind blank as she stared into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Cinndon continued to watch Sticky as she stared at him. "Go ahead Sticky, you can tell me whats bothering you."

Sticky continued to stare at him. She knew that she must look stupid, but she couldn't piece together a question to save her life. Her heart beat quickly and her mind was racing. She so desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't think of how to say it.

She couldn't take it any more.

She reached out, grabbed his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him on the lips. Needless to say, Cinndon was shocked at what just happened, but he just lost himself in the kiss that felt like an eternity.

Sticky broke the kiss and let him go. In a split second, her mind sped away. She looked away, blushing mad after she realized what just happened. "Im sorry, maybe I should go."

As she tried to quickly stand up to leave, Cinndon put a hand on her leg. "Sticky, wait."

Sticky stopped and sit back down, all her thoughts had also stopped as she looked back at him.

Cinndon removed his hand from her leg and looked at her. "Do you like me?"

Sticky looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes. Yes I do."

Cinndon always thought she was beautiful, but how she was now was breathtaking. He just smiled and lightly took her hand. "Is that what was bothering you?" he asked as he inched closer to her.

Sticky nodded with a slight smile. "Do you?" she replied, also scooting closer to him.

He smiled and blushed as he kissed her. She freed her hand and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Cinndon wrapped his arms around Sticky. After about a minute they both broke the kiss and into each others eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

Sticky smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Cinndon smiled as they both continued to look at each other. "Would it bother you if you stayed over here?"

Sticky smiled. "Not at all."

Sticky pulled the blanket over both of them as they sit together and watched the fire. Cinndon smiled as Sticky laid her head against his shoulder.


	7. Birthday Dilemma

**Author's Note- I would like to send a very special thanks to Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer for the idea. Enjoy. I dont own Wreck-It Ralph.**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **Birthday Dilemma**

Rancis sits up in his bed and stretches his arms out. He looks over at the calendar that hangs on the wall nearby and smiles. He knew that today would be a great day.

Today was his birthday.

He threw his legs over the side of his bed as he got to his feet and walked around the room, lost in his own train of thought.

'What were the others planning for him today?' he thought to himself as he paced around his room.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the rising sun over the sugary horizon, wondering what the day held for him. After a short time he got dressed and went to his kitchen to get some breakfast.

Across the game, however, the Sugar Rush Racers were all hanging with a specific cinnamon themed racer whom now shared a birthday with Rancis. Everyone had gathered at The Chocolate Bar to celebrate Cinndon's Birthday. No one had even given the peanut butter chocolate racer a second thought.

"Its really cool that your birthday is today Cinndon." Swizzle said as he gave him another drink.

Cinndon accepted the drink with a smile before taking a drink from it. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

Swizzle smiled as Sticky Wipplesnit took a seat next to him and asked for a drink for herself.

Meanwhile, Rancis finished up his breakfast and left his house, wondering where everyone has run off to, or what they are planning for his special day. He got in his kart and drove off to find his friends. He checked at the track first, but couldn't find anyone there.

"Where are they at?" he asked himself while looking around at the abandoned track.

Rancis continued to look around, searching for any clue as to where his friends were at until his sight landed on Vanellope's Castle in the distance. Rancis smiled as he jumped back in his kart and sped off toward it.

"Surely Vanellope will know." He said, hopefully.

Back at Swizzle's bar, Vanellope sat next to Sticky as she kissed Cinndon. Swizzle just smiled as he cleaned a glass.

"Its so great how you two got together." Vanellope said ecstatically.

Cinndon smiled at the thought. "It has been great so far."

"It will be three months in six days." Sticky added.

Swizzle smiled as he looked up at them. "I see you two going for a long time."

Meanwhile, Rancis walks up to the castle doors and knocks on them. After a minute, Sour Bill answers the door.

"Can I help you Mr Fluggerbutter?" he said monotonously.

Rancis looks down at him. "Is Vanellope here?"

Sour Bill shakes his head. "No, Vanellope is currently with the other racers down at The Chocolate Bar, celebrating Cinndon's Birthday."

Rancis looked at him shocked before turning back and running for his kart, not another word to Sour Bill, whom just closed the door after Rancis ran off. He jumped into his kart, now a bit angry.

"They blew my birthday off for Cinndon's? Not on my watch." Rancis said as he sped away from the castle.

At the Bar, Swizzle was getting ready to bring out the cake while everyone else was having a fun time in the bar, singing, dancing and celebrating with Cinndon. After a few minutes, Swizzle got everyone to gather around Cinndon as he brought out the cake and sat it down in front of Cinndon, candles lit.

Outside, Rancis pulls up to the bar and stops in front of it angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me, forgetting about me and just having another party." he said pissed as he jumped out of his kart and walked up to the door. As he got up to the door, he could hear that the others had just finished singing.

Cinndon had just blow out his candles when the door to the bar flew open, grabbing everyone's attention. In the doorway stood a very angry Rancis.

"Rancis? What ate your chocolate?" Taffyta said, noticing his attitude.

"You guys blow off my birthday to celebrate his?!" he yelled.

No one spoke up. Vanellope then realized that everyone was so excited about Cinndon's party that they all had forgot about Rancis. She looked around at everyone else, whom also had about the same realization.

Rancis stared angrily at the group, waiting for an explanation, growing even more angry at their silence. "You guys forgot! I cant believe this!"

Everyone kept silent and just looked around at each other, hoping to find an answer. Just then, Rancis stomps over and slams Cinndon's head down into the cake, before turning and stomping back to the door, slamming it on his way out.

Rancis's anger turned to sadness as he walked away from the bar to his kart.

"Who needs them." He said as he got in his kart and drove away.

Back inside, Sticky was helping Cinndon clean himself up while everyone else stood in shock as to what had just happened. They had all forgotten about Rancis's birthday in lieu of Cinndon's.

"Are you okay Cinndon?" Sticky asked as he rubbed his forehead.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cinndon looks around at everyone else who was in the bar, seeing the pure shock on their faces. Vanellope breaks out of her trance and looks back at Cinndon.

"I'm sorry that happened Cinndon." Vanellope said.

Cinndon waves it off. "Its fine, im guessing that me and Rancis share birthdays?"

Vanellope nods as everyone else starts to break from their trances and look around at each other.

"We honestly forgot about Rancis." Taffyta admitted.

"He must be upset." Candlehead added.

"I think so." Cinndon replied as Sticky wiped some icing out of his hair.

"What should we do guys?" Sticky asked.

Everyone looked at each other again, clueless. Cinndon looked down in thought.

"Surely he wont want to talk to any of us right now." Swizzle said.

"Then what should we do?" Minty asked.

Vanellope ran out of the bar quickly and jumped in her kart before driving off to find Rancis. As the others were debating on what to do, Sticky took Cinndon home as he nibbled on a salvaged corner of the cake.


	8. The Peppermint Rally

**Author's Notes- Allie Hazelwal belongs to Girlpandagreenlime (Last known alias) Presley Peppermint belongs to Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer. I dont own Wreck It Ralph. Enjoy.**

 **Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **The Peppermint Rally**

Gloyd, Vanellope, Allie and Presley are all out on the track, practicing and honing on their skills for the next race. Vanellope offered them a chance to help them get better, to which they all accepted. Gloyd was holding the lead with Allie and Presley behind him. Vanellope, whom is there just to help the three of them, was driving beside them all, helping each.

Gloyd picked up a sticky slick power up and laded it on the track, getting Allie to slide out of control, causing Presley to catch up to Gloyd. Vanellope drove next to Allie as she tried to chase down the others.

"Its not a good idea to stay that close behind others, they could hit you with a power up as soon as they pick it up." Vanellope coached.

Allie nodded and picked up her pace, trying to catch the others.

As she was only help coach the others, Vanellope gave herself access to see what each of the racers were doing, what weapons they were holding, and what position they are in. As the racers got closer to the finish line, she noticed that Presley picked up a Sweet Seeker power up.

Presley had Gloyd in her sights, ready to fire and win this race. Her finger was on the trigger, but she couldnt pull it. Gloyd crossed the finish line in first, with the others right behind him. Vanellope and Allie looked confused as to why Presley didnt fire, she could have easily knocked out Gloyd and won the race.

Presley looked down in shame as she knew that she just gave Gloyd the win and everyone there knew that too. What the others didnt know was why.

Vanellope, Gloyd and Allie walked over to Presley, whom was still sitting in her kart.

"Is something wrong Presley? You could have won that if you fired." Vanellope said first.

Presley looked away. "Its nothing, im fine."

Vanellope and Allie looked at each other, Vanellope nodded at Allie, whom nodded back. Vanellope then turned around and walked away with Gloyd to talk to him about how he did on the track, leaving Allie alone with Presley. As Gloyd had his back turned, Presley couldnt help but look up at him.

"Presley, I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?" Allie asked.

Presley didnt reply, as she was solely focused on Gloyd.

Allie saw that she didnt seem to notice her talking to her and followed her eye sight, seeing that she was eyeing Gloyd. She smiled and stepped in front of her view. Presley blinked a few times and shook her head before looking up at Allie.

"What did you say?" Presley asked her.

Allie smiled and crossed her arms. "I think I know why you didnt take that shot."

Presley looked a bit worried. "W-What are you talking about?"

Allie could feel how Presley was feeling and smiled. "You should just ask."

Presley looked a bit shocked and blushed a bit as Allie sat on the edge of her kart. "I-I don't know what your even talking about. Ask who what?"

Allie just looked at her. "I know that you know what im talking about."

Presley knew that she was figured out and just looked back toward Gloyd.

"Trust me, just ask him." Allie said reassuringly.

Presley sighed, defeated. She knew that arguing with Allie about feelings wasnt a battle she would win. "Okay."

Allie smiled before walking over to Vanellope and Gloyd, whom were in the middle of their discussion.

"...The most important thing to remember is to try to get a missile to hit someone else." Vanellope finished saying as Allie walked up.

"Hey Vanellope." she said.

"Oh, Hey Allie." Vanellope replied.

"Is Presley okay? She seems a bit strange right now." Gloyd asked.

Allie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she is fine, I just wanted to talk to Vanellope about the race."

Vanellope smiled and nodded before her and Allie walked away. Gloyd stood there, smiling in silence. Presley was watching him from her kart, trying to build up her courage to walk up to him. Soon, Gloyd looked over at her, causing her to look away quickly.

She knew that he had saw her looking at him. She was debating with herself to run away and not look back, but before she could decide, Gloyd had walked up to her.

"Hey Presley." he said.

She really felt like running now, but she knew that there was no going back at this point. She turned to face him, trying to cover up the fact that she was very nervous.

"Hey Gloyd." She replied.

Gloyd smiled slightly. "So, Vanellope told me that you had the chance to win the race, but you didnt take it."

Presley blushed slightly and rubbed her head "Yeah, I had a Sweet Seeker power up."

Gloyd looked on in curiosity. "Why didnt you use it? You could have easily taken first place."

Presley looked down, blushing. "I. I didnt want to hit you."

Gloyd was confused. Doesn't she know that they couldn't get hurt? Maybe she didnt.

Maybe she did.

"You know that we cant get hurt in our game right?" Gloyd asked.

Presley blushed. "I, um."

Gloyd put a hand on her shoulder. "Presley, I can tell something is on your mind. You can talk to me."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Would you go out with me?"

She didnt want to look at him, she didnt want to see his face as he rejected her offer before laughing in her...

"I'd love to."

Presley opened her eyes, her prior thoughts interrupted as she looked up at Gloyd, who was standing in front of her, a smile plastered across his face. "You will?"

Gloyd nodded. "Yeah, why don't we go to The Chocolate Bar tonight for dinner."

Presley smiled, her old worries forgotten. "Sounds great."

"How about I pick you up later on tonight." He offered.

"That would be nice." She replied.

Gloyd smiled as he jumped in his kart and drove off to get ready for tonight, as he drove away, Presley stood on the track with a great smile on her face.

Vanellope and Allie walked back onto the track and up to her.

"Presley, what has you so happy?" Vanellope asked.

She jumped in the air, victoriously. "I got a date with Gloyd."

Allie smiled and gave her a high five. "See what I mean Presley? Congrats."

"Thank you!" she replied before jumping in her kart to go get ready for her date.


	9. Spring Sensation

**Author's Note; I am once again accepting OC's and Plot submissions for The Adventures of Sugar Rush. Leave a review or PM me if you have something you would like to see. This Chapter has some suggested themes.  
**

 **The Adventures of Sugar Rush**

 **Spring Sensation**

Spring has fallen on Sugar Rush and the racers are taking the time to enjoy the nice weather. Vanellope and Taffyta decide to spend the day down at Sugar Rush Lake.

"I have to say V, today is the best to be down here." Taffyta said as she and Vanellope carry chairs out to the water's edge.

"I know, this weather is beautiful." Vanellope replied as the girls set up their chairs.

The water washed up on the shoreline with a calming peace that was omnipresent over the entire lake.

"How are you and Candles doing?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta smiled and looked over. "Quite well, We went to Tapper's for a date not too long ago."

Vanellope smiled. "Well thats nice."

"What about you and Rancis?" Taffyta replied.

"Wonderful. He is quite the charmer, even after all the time we have been together." Vanellope answered, smiling.

Taffyta nodded and settled back in her chair.

"Hey, did you hear about Sticky and Cinndon?" Vanellope said.

Taffyta sat up and looked over at Vanellope. "No, did something happen?"

Vanellope giggled a bit. "I heard that they were getting to know each other quite well if you know what I mean."

Taffyta looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Vanellope sat up, lifted off her sunglasses and gave Taffyta a knowing look. "They got to know each other better." She repeated with a wink.

Taffyta's face dropped. "They did? Really?"

Vanellope leaned back and replaced her sunglasses, satisfied. "Yep."

Taffyta repeated Vanellope's actions and leaned back herself.

"The question is when you and Rancis will get to that point. Hehe." Taffyta laughed.

Vanellope's face grew red slightly.

Taffyta continued. "I mean you two have been going out for a while. Surely you must want more."

Vanellope remained silent as she continued to think on Taffyta's words.

Taffyta looked over. "V? Hello?"

Vanellope shook her head. "Yeah, im here."

Taffyta looked back up. "Hehe. It will happen sooner or later V. Its only a matter of time."

"Then the same applies to you and Candles." Vanellope replied.

Taffyta smiled. "Yep. One day when we are both ready."


End file.
